Lost Heroes
by Shadowed Brother
Summary: Percy Jackson savior of Olympus, and much more and Jason Grace former preator of Camp Jupiter have been betrayed and abandoned by their friends for their half-brothers. They leave together as brothers and about a week later they are ambushd and saved by the creator Chaos. they join him as his assasins Alpha and Omega. Gaia is back with friends. Will they help or watch Olympus fall?
1. Heroes spirits broken

**Hey guys it is me this is** my **new story called lost Heroes. I will still be continuing the spark within but I just wanted to try something new. I've heard of Percy Jackson series and I love them. But what if Chaos never existed and Ouranos was the creator? Well, someone out there PM me what you think would happens to the whole story line any changes of those other Chaos fanfics. Anyway I am joined here with Percy Jackson and Jason Grace.**

 **Percy & Jason: Hey guys**

 **Me: Jason Disclaimer**

 **Jason: Aura man over here doesn't own any of these characters thankfully. All right to Rick Riordan**

 **Me: *glares at Jason* Enjoy the chapter guys.**

 _Percy Pov_

Hey my name is Percy Jackson and my life is perfect, or so I thought. It all began with the victory over Gaia. After that a new half-blood appeared at our camp and his name was Draco. Poseidon claimed him personally and ever since then people have been getting angry at me for things I didn't do. They say I murdered Bianca, Zoe, Charles, Silena but I didn't. Now my only true friends are Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Clarisse and Grover. Not to mention some of the Roman's as well still remain my friends like Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo. Also when he arrived at camp he killed a hell-hound and the worship him like he's Moses or something.

To top it all off Annabeth has even started being a lot more rude and angry all of a sudden. Oh well but today will be the day our relationship is going to be fixed. I just got finished with my final task for Athena which was catching Cerberus, let me tell you that wasn't easy. I was also gone for three months completing all of Hercules tasks I was walking past the Athena cabin and saw Malcolm sitting on the front steps of the Athena cabin. "Hey Malcolm!" I called to him and waved and he waved back. I sat next to him and asked him "So where is Annabeth?" "She's by the beach and um Percy, be careful." And with that he walked back inside the cabin.

I was walking toward the beach thinking about what Malcolm said. _" What_ _did Malcolm mean when he said 'be careful'?"_ I was broken from my thought when I hear Annabeth speaking "Draco its been three months since we began dating, and soon I'll break up with your loser of a brother."Good and I love you so much Annabeth" "I love you too Draco." I saw them lip-lock and that was enough for me so I just turned and left. I went to my cabin and packed all my stuff in a duffel bag and destroyed every picture that had Annabeth in it. I sliced the ring using riptide that had an owl and a trident crossed and it said _"Wise girl and Seaweed brain forever."_ I then capped riptide and left hopefully for good.

I walked to Thalia's pine and saw my cousin, Jason Grace and he also had a duffel bag. I saw him looking sad so i walked up to him and said "What's up?" He said "Piper cheated on me with my half-brother just when I was about to propose." I sighed and looked into his once powerful electric eyes, now close to powering down. "I know how you feel, Jason the same thing happened to me. Percy and Jason exchanged stories, and Percy learned that Jason's half brother is named Jake. Apparently everything that happened to me happened to Jason too. He was blamed for deaths, and he was revoked of praetor, he was replaced by his half-brother and was cheated on.

I looked sadly at him and said "While we may not be wanted anymore we need each other, we need to grow stronger and show them what they lost, we need to find a reason to live." I stood up and looked at Jason "Ready to go and live life at it's fullest bro?" He snapped his head up as soon as I said 'bro' and his blue eyes sparked back to life he said "Let's do this." So we walked past the barrier and began our new life as brothers.

 _Jason Pov_

It's been 6 days since we left the place we used to call home. Since our demigod scent is stronger as being children of the big three. We have been both been getting weaker without food or water, we can't last much longer than we already have. We were camping down a dark alley way and I was keeping watch while Percy was asleep. I saw a pack of hell-hounds ready to strike and before I could alarm Percy they all vanished. Gold Dust flew calmly in the wind. Out of nowhere a portal opened up and I woke up Percy and told him "Don't ask just look." I pointed to the portal and his eyes widened and he quickly got Riptide ready.

Out of the portal stepped out a man, but I can tell he wasn't an ordinary man. He was wearing a long cloak that was white and had planets and stars all over it. I was suspicious of this man but he was way stronger than us as power radiated off of him.

 _Normal Pov_

The man spoke "Do not worry children I Have not come to harm you. In fact, I have a proposition for you two." "Who are you?" Percy asked. "I am the creator of all that once were and all that will be. I am father of the primordials, grandfather of the Titans, I am the original, I am Chaos." After hearing this Jason and Percy both kneeled and Chaos said "Don't bow or kneel I hate it when people do that."

"What do you want to do with us my Lord" Jason asked. Chaos said "Just call me Chaos, and what I want from you is simple. I have seen the power the both of you possess and I am astounded. I would like for you two to join the Chaos army as my two most personal assassin's." Percy and Jason had their jaws wide open and they quickly regained their senses and Percy questioned "Chaos with all due respect we are only demigods, why do you want us with you."

Chaos face-palms and says "Did you not just hear my speech about why I wanted to have you two part of my army? Lets not forget that I want you two as my personal assassin's!? Damn ADHD demigods, the ADHD makes you guys so clueless. So anyways, do you two accept my offer?" Percy steppped fprward and said "I will." Jsaon then stepped up and said "If my bro is going then so am I." Chaos smiled and created a portal and spoke 'Well boys what are you waiting for?" Percy and Jason looked at each other as if saying _'Are you ready?'_ They then both walked through the portal and was on Chaos's first olanet he ever made, Utopia.

"Follow me boys." With that Chaos led Percy and Jason through the streets of the city and to a humungous building that looked big eneough to be the city hall or was it? They found their answer as it was a gigantic millitary base. Chaos led them to a room full of soldiers chatting, sparring, and laughing. Chaos clapped his hands once and every soldier looked in Chaos's direction and then all the soldiers eyes averted to Percy and Jason and then back to Chaos. Percy and Jason both shifted uncomfortable by all the soldiers looking at them for a brief second.

Chaos spoke when he gathered all of their attention "These two men have had a dark life-" "Were they traitors!? If so we won't accept them!" Shouted one soldier and all the other soilders agreed. Chaos looked at the two boys and asked them telepathically _"Do you boys mind if i tell them?"_ Percy and Jason shook their heads no. "These two young boys were born on Earth, both sons of Gods Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and Jason Grace son of Jupiter. They both have done a lot risking a lot to protect the ones they care about and they defeated Gaia single-handedly, Jason lead Romans to glory and Percy defeator of amny monsters and Kronos. They were living good lives until they were betrayed. Percy's half-brother Draco and Jason's half-brother Jake had stole their girlfriends just when about they were about to propose. They were also treated terribly by the people they thought were their friends. So they left, the lasted for six days and they were attacke by a large pack of hell-hounds, so I forced the Hell-hounds to fade and offered them a place here in he Alpha squadron. DOes anyone object or doesn't want Percy or Jason here.?"

Silence.

Silence was the only thing that could be seen as the soldiers felt tremmendous guilt for accusing two heorers as traitors until one soldier spoke up "Well if they have done that much, with the training for you give Chaos, hell, I'd think they would make a great addition to the Choas army." Then the soldiers erupted in cheers. Chaos then silenced them and turned to Percy and Jason "I shall recite the initiation oath." Percy and Jason nodded.

"Do you swear to lead this army, being humble and peaceful leaders for all eternity?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to remain loyal to the Chaos army for as long as you live?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear you will protect the innocent at all times and listen to the people's will?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear you will fight evil until the end of your days?"

"I swear."

"Then I Chaos, creator of the universe accept your oath, and grant you powers to fufill the pledge you made." Chaos put one hand on Percy's shoulder and the other on Jason's. Power surged through them both and they slipped into unconsciousness.

 _Jason's Pov_

When Chaos put his hand on my shoulder a massive power surge that was too much for my body surged through me and I collapsed and grew unconscious till the power consumed me.

 _Percy's Pov_

When I felt Chaos put his hand on my shoulder I felt an energy rush, power surges and my body gave in to the power, allowing the power to willingly travel throughout my body. I saw Jason collapse and he became unconscious, I smiled at him and thought _"We are in for the ride of our lives."_ Then I also slippeed into unconsciousness.

 **And that is it for chapter one! Ok for starters THIS ISN'T GOING TO HAVE PERTEMIS! Too many of those. Anyway who should I pair Percy and Jason with? Should it be a soldier of Chaos? Should it be a goddess? Or should it be someone Percy knows? Anyway Poor Percy and Jason I'm going to murder Annabeth and Piper Muwahuauahuauahuauhahuahu! Ok maybe not. Anyway I will still be working on my other story im just having some trouble creating ideas so I'm writing this story as a filler. So PM me who you want to pair Percy and Jason with? It's either a femle Chaos soldier, a goddess EXCEPT Artemis no Pertemis, or someone that they know? Whe I say 'someone they know' I mean one of their friends that didn't betray them.**

 **Percy: Wow Annabeth's a bitch.**

 **Me: Watch your language**

 **Jason: Ok sorry, Mom.**

 **Me: *Punches Jason* I'm a guy and I would be your dad. Shit I forgot I'm not Jupiter or Poseidon.**

 **Percy & Jason: *Points weapons at me* Don't speak their names.**

 **Me: *Runs while Percy and Jason chase after me threatining to kill me.***


	2. News and Memories

**Hey guys it is me again with another chapter for Lost Heroes. Last time Percy and Jason were cheated on by their girlfriends Annabitch and Piper. They have been hated by everyone except for a few roman friends Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. Percy and Jason have managed a week to go by and they were about to die until Chaos saved them both and gave them an offer as commanders in his army. He took them to his first planet Utopia and he introduced them to the army. The army grew wary of their loyalty and Chaos had no other choice but to tell them their sad tale. The army accepts them and Chaos gives them an oath. They accept the oath and are now commanders of Chao's army.**

 **Me: Percy Disclaimer now or else I'll kill you!**

 **Percy: But then your fans would be angry with you because I'm not in the story anymore**

 **Me: Just do it or else *gives a withering glare at Percy***

 **Jason: Why so hostile?**

 **Me: Maybe cause you threatened to kill me last chapter!? *has dark Aura***

 **Percy: Deep aura doesn't own PJO and never will thankfully and all right to Rick Riordan.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 _500 years later_

 _Alpha's Pov_

I remember that day we joined Chaos, good times. And now, those good times have ended, in case you haven't noticed I am Percy Jackson. I changed my name to Alpha and Jason changed his to Omega. Alpha and Omega are symbolised in a couple of ways a romantic relationship, which will never happen between us, a strong bond of friendship, or brotherhood. Jason and I are symbolised by brotherhood being Alpha and Omega. Being Commanders of his army and his two personal assassin's we are extremely powerful we have Chaos blessing giving us all his powers even of the void but, we don't like to go crazy with out powers, Jason used to since his flaw was power, but he managed to control it eventually and as a bonus he got rid of Jason's fatal flaw. Don't ask me how he did it, to this day its still unknown.

I am currently running through the barren wasteland of planet Yukon since there is very little population on planet Yukon someone has been keeping everyone else as their slaves and Chaos ordered me to kill him. His name is Drakotin, weird name yes, but that's not gonna stop me. I see my target walking through the street his followers behind him I notch my bow and fire. I see him cry out in pain when the arrow hits him in the knee and that's when I reveal myself. I jump down from the building I'm on and his followers out of fear run and I don't blame them a man who shot their leader and might go for them next your first instinct is to run or to stop and fight for your loved ones.

Drakotin then ran for his pathetic life. I ran after him but then with the arrow still in his leg he fell over and he tumbled a but and landed on his knees, shoving the arrow even deeper into his leg, causing him to cry out in pain. I merely walk up to him and say "Drakotin your times of slavery and abuse are over." Before he could respond I stabbed him in his heart with my knife. I then go back to my spaceship and hear a voice "Master Alpha are you finished with your mission?" My robotic system named Danny said "Of course Danny now would you please take my back to Utopia?" "Of course sire."

 _Omega's Pov_

I was just training in the training area with my Lieutenant Charles Beckondorf. I just finished a quick duel with Charles and won. I remember the day of the betrayal and the lie I had told Percy that day. I said that everyone had betrayed me but, not everyone did. Frank, Leo, Hazel, Reyna still believed that I wasn't a monster it all happened like this.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Jason's Pov_

 _I was so happy that today I was going to propose to my girlfriend Piper. I asked Percy to help me find a small boat and a beautiful isolated island and that if he could make an arrangement for us to have a nice picnic there and then I would propose. Everyone had been being cruel to me saying how I do harmful pranks on people, hurt people's feelings, and have become more aggressive towards people and how I need to bring the fun loving Jason back out._

 _Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna beloved me and stood up for me time and time again. One day it crossed the line and one day they had cornered them all and had beaten them severley there were bru_ _ises, gashes, scars, and even burn marks. I was scared so I ran off to find Piper and tell her what they did to our friends. I found her next to a small p_ _ond and was next to my half-brother Jake. She was giggling and said "Jake you would make a better Praetor than Jason." He chuckled and said cockily "Yea I sure as hell would." Piper giggled again and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips._

 _To say I was angry was an understatement, I was furious I wanted to tear him apart. I decided to speak up "So how's your day going whore?" Piper instantly drew back from him and stuttered "J-J-Jas-on it's. n-ot wh-at it lo-oks li-ke." "Yea right Piper," I said as if her name was venom, a curse, a disgrace. My half brother was about to speak but I used my powers over electricity and stopped the electrical currents in his brain temporarily causing him to go unconscious. I took out the ring I had which was a lighting bolt about to strike a heart. The heart was made of Ruby and the lightning bold diamonds. Vulcan owed me a favor for helping him with personal issues, so I asked him to forge the ring for me._

 _I said " I wanted to marry you Piper. WANTED. Not anymore goodbye." "Jason no please I'm sorry." "I said 'goodbye.'" I used my sword to split the ring and threw them in the pond. I went to my own Praetor cabin and packed all my belongings in a duffel bag and met up with Percy. He told me his story and I told him mine. He then told me we should stick together and we did. Six days passed and Chaos found us and we took his deal._

 _(Flashbackend)_

I heard my name being called and saw my Lieutenant looking at me with worry I dismissed him and he walked off but not before giving me one last glance. I sighed and rubbed my head I needed to tell Percy what happened to them and try to convince him not to kill anyone which can be difficult. I then heard a voice call out to me in my head _" Omega in my office now Alpha is here and he isn't in the mood to wait hurry now."_ I sighed again as Chaos then left my mind. I summoned a portal to Chao's office and saw Alpha there and we greeted each other and Chaos motioned us to sit and we obliged waiting for the news we had been called over for.

Chao's Pov

I was nervous two of my top assassin's being sent to the place they loath won't be easy to explain I had already called Alpha and he was standing waiting for my news. I told him "Wait I'll get Omega." I sent a quick message to him telepathically and he entered my office through a portal and the two greeted each other I motioned them to sit and they obliged.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said "There is trouble arising and I'm afraid my daughter Gaea has risen along with some Titans and Olympus is in Peril I'm afraid I have to send you boys there." I saw their eyes twitch and I flinched if one of them was angry and went all out that one person could beat me but, if both went all out on rage it gave me a wish to fade already.

I saw them about to erupt and they exploded "YOU SAID WE WEOULD NEVER HAVE TO RETURN TO THAT HELLHOLE! YOU ARE SENDING US BACK DESPITE WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO US!?" I said calmly while trying to contain the fear in my voice "I'm sorry but its an extreme circumstance. Take Alpha and Omege squad it should be enough and its an order sorry boys. You leave at 8:30. I then did something I might regret I made two separate portals behind them and I used my powers to shove them in sending both of them to their separate rooms.

 _Alpha's Pov_

I landed on my back and looked at my room. It was black with some red and the red acted as flames to indicate that I'm like a raging fire, it will take a lot of effort to put me down. Then I remember what happend with Chaos and grew angry. I remembered the portal and looked up at the ceiling only to see the portal close. Oh well, when we get back we'll get Chaos good. To say I was angry was an understatement. I wanted to kill someone! Chaos promised us when we woke up from the time we passed out when he gave us our blessing he promised us that we wouldn't have to go back there. I was so going to promise him pain when we get back from Earth. I sighed and looked at the click and it was already 10 at night deciding to go to bed early for the spare energy that's going to be a headache tomorrow I sent a message to my Lieutenants Luke, Zoë, Bianca. _" Earth in peril and Chaos has assigned Alpha and Omega squad to go and help out. Go to bed for the spare energy your going to need it." I heard them groan and they all said in unison "Yes Commander."_ I brushed my teeth and then hopped into bed and went to sleep hoping I will still have enough energy for the massive headache I'm going to have tomorrow.

 _Omega's Pov_

I landed on my head and fell forward onto my stomach Chaos was going through pay for that. I looked up and saw the portal close. Damn it, I know Percy wanted to harm Chaos and I did too. Oh well, he will get his punishment soon. I looked at my sky blue room and sighed I looked at the clock and read that it was 10 I know Percy went to sleep since I can hear snoring across from my room and maybe I should do the same. I sent a telepathic message to my Lieutenants Charles, Silena, and Alex. Alex was a son of Ares but he's different he was abandoned by his own father when Ares killed his mother on Zeus orders. Alex is a strong, smart, clever, cunning warrior but as his father he just likes to go all out and use strategy as a last resort and his strateies are good sometimes. After convincing everyone and told them to go to bed they said there usual 'Yes Commander' and went to bed.

 _Back on Planet Earth_

 _Annabeth's Pov_

I am currently sitting on a large rock by the beach syarign at the ocean. I am currently hugging my knees to my chest and I'm holding something in my hands. I uncurl my hands and look at them to see the two pieces of the ring Percy had sliced up. I sighed I missed Percy so much. I was a fool my fatal flaw made me a fool if myslef. Just a little after he left I found Draco making out of with a daughter of Apollo and Apollo didn't like what he saw, so he fired 1 arrow in his leg and side. I found that satisfying but I never got my Seaweed Brain back. Percy was strong, loyal, handsome, kind, and loving. He is out there somewhere since Haded hasn't found his soul in the underworld during our weekly meetings on Percy and Jason to see if anyone can find any clue of where they could be.

I hear something snap, a twig branch and turn around to see Piper. Piper and I couldn't sleep for the first few years and we always came to one another to comfort each other. After we managed to get some sleep every dream was about our Ex-boyfriends Percy and Jason. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Jake cheated on Piper with a daughter of Venus. Anyway, we have been like this from the past 500 years. Lord Poseidon and Lord Jupiter arent taking the losses of their sons to well.

The seas have beenrestless, more rainstorms, more earthquakes, more thunderstorms, and darker skies. Once they realised the biggest mistake of throwing their sons away lik e a piece of trash threw them into such a deep depression that we fear for their life. Piper, snapping me out of my daze sat next to me and said "Hey Annabeth." To me it sounded like a forced greeting but I shrugged it off and said "Hey Piper." "Annabeth do you think they are happy?" I flinched at that question, since it reminded me of Percy.

"To be honest Piper, one of the very few times of my life, I don't know what to say." I looked up at the sky and I said "I just hope they are and will eventually forgive us." "I hope so too Annabeth. Even though your not my sister by blood, I sure as hell feel like you are, you comfort me when I'm at my saddest over Jason." I smiled sadly and said "You do the same by helping me with grievance for Percy." I then choked out a small sob. Piper gave me a sisterly hug and said "I know Annabeth I miss him too. Percy was so great he treated me with respect. I always believed that he would look down on Aphrodite kids but he just treated me as a normal person. He was like a brother."

I soon transformed my small sobbing to a full out crying session for about 15 minutes with Piper and I. I felt drowsy after another 10 minutes of Piper calming me down. I fell backwards off the rock onto the sand and slipped into Morpheus and dreamed of our wedding just Percy and I, together forever.

 _Piper Pov_

I saw Annabeth fall into the sand and I soon fell onto the sand too. I saw Jason's face and slipped into Morpheus dreaming of our life with kids, a nice house, and years of being together all awaiting for us. If only it could be true, if only it could.

 **Me: Well what do you guys think?**

 **Alpha: Chaos is in for an ass whooping *grins deviously***

 **Omega: Say what are the pairing results?**

 **Me: Calculating please hold up**

 **Me: ok so fare here is what the potential girlfriends for you are first up Percy**

 **Hera-1**

 **Zoe-1**

 **Aphrodite-1**

 **Athena-1**

 **Bianca-1**

 **Now for Jason**

 **Reyna-2**

 **Hestia-1**

 **Khione-1**

 **That's all so far and PM if you have anyone for these two commanders to fall in love with and let ME MAKE THIS CLEAR! YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE! SEND ME THE PERSON YOU WANT FOR PERCY ONLY ONE PERSON CAN BE VOTED NO PERTEMIS! SAME RULES APPLY FOR JASON!**

 **Me:Thank you and see you guys next time**

 **Percy: Bye Guys**

 **Jason: Peace out everybody**


	3. Arrival to a battle

**Hey everybody it is me a weirdo with no life and writes Fanfics for fun. No I'm just kidding I have a life and I enjoy writing Fanfics and connecting with my audience. Anyway last time Chaos orders Jason and the bad-ass Percy Jackson to go back to Earth. Sadly he shoved them through a portal to their respective rooms before they could kick Chao's ass. Annabitch and Pioer have a moment together and Jason releives one of the most painful flashbacks ever of his friends beat up and severely wounded.**

 **Omege: *growls* I'll kill those fuckers.**

 **Alpha: Omega calm down I'm sure the author will let us at them**

 **Me: Don't worry Jason I can arrange a meeting with you and them :)**

 **Omega: Good I'll look forward to that then *grins evily***

 **Alpha: So disclaimer?**

 **Me: I don't own PJO and never will but I did think of a new story idea to do after I finish this one and Percy you'll kind of like it maybe so.**

 **Alpha: Huh, I look forward to hearing it.**

 **Me: Enjoy the Chappie**

 _Chaos's base_

 _Alpha's Pov_

I wake up and look at my clock to the right of me and I see it's 7:30. We are set to leave in an hour I sighed, why me? Why can't I live a normal life? Then I remembered what I told Grover once _"It's the woes of being a demigod._ I sigh again how true was that statement? Anyway I decided to get some last minute training and I practiced for 20 minutes doing muscle workouts like push-ups, weight lifting, pull-ups and then I did Element training. I trained my fire, water, earth, shadows, and the power of the void. I would've trained more but as soon as twenty minutes were up thanks to my watch signaling me, I took a shower thankfully, I was already in my room. Oh yeah Chaos put an enchantment to where we can practice our powers in our rooms and our rooms won't be a mess. Comes in handy when you need to vent out anger.

Then after my 10 minute shower I headed to the dining hall and had myself some breakfast which was a small stack of pancakes, blue pancakes maybe about it 10 of them. As I finished I sent a mental message to my Lieutenants _" Go to the port area if the base and we shall take the ship to Earth you have 1 hour got it?" "Yes Commander."_

 _Back at Olympus_

 _Poseidon Pov_

Things weren't going well on Olympus. My younger brother was shouting as well as the other Olympians. I mentally sighed recently after my son Percy destroyed Gaea her followers were able to speed up her resting time. "I said order!" Zeus thundered. _**(Yes pun intended I'm awful)**_ A portal opened up and a hooded man stepped out and said "Greetings Olympians." "Who are you?" My little brother Zeus shouted. The man shocking us all stood his ground and said "Quiet Zeus or else I'll have to show you what happens when you disrespect me."

Power seemed to be rolling off the man and Zeus after being scolded flinched but still stood his ground. He sometimes makes me want to take his bolt if only I could, and shoot it at his baby maker. The man said "I don't see why you would disrespect your great-grandfather." Owl head gasped and when she does that it's either good or bad. Personally my guess? Bad.

The man smirked "Ah Athena, I see that you might know who I am, care to share?" "S-s-ir aren't y-o-o-u Chaos the cr-ea-tor?" She asked shaking. The man smirked and pulled down his good so we can all see his white face. He had stars all around his black flowing cloak. "Um Lord Chaos for what do we owe this pleasure? You must have better things to do than being with us gods." Hestia spoke and everyone at the council glared at her and she glared back saying "Whell if I may recall we aren't the perfect family. We have only been the perfect family with Perseus and Jason with us to which there Fathers replaced them." She spat Venomously and I put my head down in shame since I knew she was right.

"Ah my dear Hestia as much as I don't want to say it my Daughter along with her brothers Erebus and Tartarus are rising and want revenge for what your hero did to her." "What do you mean did to her? I asked Choas smiled "Well no one knows this but when your son Perseus but Gaea back to sleep he was able to disable some of her powers of the Earth. When he made Earthquakes during the fight the raw power of Perseus gave my daughter power." The Olympians looked shocked "So he was a traitor then!" Shouted my arrogant brother Zeus.

"Zeus Perseus was a hero before he passed. He died along with Jason while struggling to survive after Cyclops had caught up with them. Nows not the time for that subject but back to my story, Percy unknowingly gave Gaea power through the Earthquake, but he didn't know how he gave her power and how much her gave her. The raw power and energy Perseus gave my daughter made her go into overload and weakened her since she hadn't felt that amount of power in her life. So she was overwhelmed and when Perseus killed her she lost her powers over Earth but for 500 years so she has just received her powers back again she may be new to the Earth again but her brothers make the balance in it also I have decided to help aide you for the fight against Gaea, Tartarus, Erebus, did I also mention some Titans are on their side? Kronos, Perses, Atlas, and Hyperion. So do you want my help or not?" My brother and almos everyone was still became frozen in shock and I decided to speak up. "Lord Chaos it would be really appreciative if you allied us in this fight ."

"Ok then I'll send my forces Alpha and Omega sqaud to help you out. And Hestia I believe that I have an offer for you." "What is it my Lord?" I heard a sentence that shocked us all "I would like to remove Zeus position of power and give it to you Hestia."

3rd Person Pov

The tension was so thick that knives wouldn't even cut it."Bu-but my Lord I've been King for millennia." Chaos gave a harsh glare at Zeus and said and during those times you have ruled like a tryrant. You killed the children of Hades mother Maria plus, you haven't treated your brother Hades with any respect or decency only Demeter, Persephone, Perseus, Poeseidon and Hestia of the Olympian council actually talk with the man. He could've lost himslef to the point where he went insane. So I've decided to remove Zeus position of power and have Hestia take his place and I shall personally add a space for Hades on the council anyone have any issues speak now." Chaos looked around the room to see if anyone would object and when he found none he smiled "Good." My troops should arrive in an hour. Try not to piss any of them off I shall come tomorrow to make Hestia ruler if Olympus and Hades an Olympian. "

Chaos the stepped into a portal and vanished. Athena spoke up saying "To say the least this will be an eventful day." Everyone couldn't help but nod at Athena's words.

 _Camp Half-Blood_

Annabeth Pov (A.k.a Annabitch)

I wake up to hear the wakes crashing on some rocks and for water to drag sand back and forth. I see Piper next to me asleep so I decided to wake her up "Pipes wake up." "Jason?" I heard her ask and

I sadly shook my head and said "No its me Annabeth." "Oh hey Annabeth whats up?" She yawned as she asked me. "Nothing but we should probably head back before Chiron starts to worry." She nodded and stood up and so did I. Together we walked back to the camp to see everyone gathered by the amphitheater along with the hunters and the Olympians gathered there too and Zeus looked shameful I wonder why. Before we even got a chance to sit Zeus spoke.

"Campers," Zeus began "The up coming war is nearly impossible for us to win and with that being said Chaos and his army shall aide us during the war. Also Chaos has decided to remove my position as ruler of Olympus and have Hestia take my place and Hades will be added on the council the events will take place tomorrow." To say I was shocked was an understatement. I can't believe Zeus was being removed as King and Hestia was taking his place.

"Lord Zeus will you just become a regular Olympian then?" Asked my brother Malcolm. "I'm afraid I am child. Also tomorrow the troops shall come that is all and you can return to your daily activities." With that Zeus flashed out and so did the rest of the Olympian council. Wow just wow.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice and it snapped me out of my trance "Huh? What?" I turned and saw Piper looking at me with a concerned face. "Your hoping he's part of the army aren't you?" I sighed "You can read me like an open book Piper, and yes I wish he was in Chao's army." Piper smiled and said "I've never lost faith that they would return the will someday I just know it." "I'm pretty hungry Piper, what time is it?" She looked at the watch and said "Damn 10:30" We missed breakfast half-an hour ago." Chiron then said "Campers today we will be training hard, I want you to give it you all also tomorrow is capture the flag, the hunters haven't lost once so try your hardest." And with that he trotted off to only Chaos knows where.

Gaea Pov

"Tomorrow we shall strike against those demigods who foiled my plans for world domination and this time there shall be no mistakes made got it!?" "Yes mistress." "Good now rest and tomorrow begins a new day, a new era, a new world!" "Hey sis quiet down will ya!?" I hear brother Erebus shout at me. I flash next to him since he was in the next room and I spoke in a calm but deadly voice. "Be quiet igonorant fool, your letting your confidence getting the best of you, I made the same mistake years ago doubting that demigod Perseus and he had defeated me. You are barely doing anything g prepping for war except gather strong monsters. I mad the same mistake your doing training isn't enough we have to push them beyond their limits to make them groan stronger understand?"

I saw him visibly gulp and nod. "Good now nothing will stop me this time." I walked out of his room covered in black well since he is pridormal god if darkness, and shadows so it makes sense. The gods knew we would be rising but they wouldn't dare send demigods here in Alaska. The cold anyone can manage but when the set foot on our mountain base they better tread carefully for mountains can send down an avalanche and they wouldn't want that would they? I laugh thinking of how demigod would try and fail to reach us in search of gathering information.

I felt a presence being me in the shadows and whippedbmy head around and shouted "Reveal yourself now." The figure then dropped down from the ceiling landing in front of me an the figure said "I am not real I am a hologram and the figure as proof tried to stab itself with a knife but nothing happened. " ok then, who are you?" "My name is of no importance but why I'm here is important. My real self is being sent here to destroy you and your brothers by someone that loves you but, they have been disgusted by what you have become." And with that the hologram disappeared. Odd wonder who that could've been from most likely Ouranos.

Ouranos that fool thinking he can save the Olympians. I laugh at his feeble attempt to save them but something crossed my mind. "Ouranos has faded so how could he stop me? If it isn't Ouranos then who is it then?" I pondered. The hologram gave me good information about who it is but the special forces will fall anyway. Now it's time to train as I go to the training area and focus on my Earth powers. Damn that Jackson he somehow disabled my Earth powers. Now time to see if I remember everything.

Alpha POV (The next day)

I wake up from my room dress myself in my usual combat uniform which (think of solid snake except without the vest.) and head down to the control center and see Omega there dressed similarly to how I'm dressed excpet he had his combat boots lined with a dark blue where mine was a dark red. I grab two cups of coffee from the machine away from the control panel. "Wany some?" I ask him. "No,"he tells me "I've read the coordinates and we are approximately 3 hours away from Earth we should arrive somewhere along the lines of New York. If I'm not mistaken we should be close to the field of Camp Half-Blood where you first told me of how you got there." He finished. I winced at this the field reminds me of my first quest for Zeus and the struggles after that. He noticed my expression and said "Look I don't like this either but this is an order your not facing this alone, We'll be by your side no matter what ok?"

I sighed and nodded "Its just like that field was the gate to Hell for me. After that everything went downhill when I always believed it would go uphill, but no, I was a fool look at Achilles, a string warrior, who knows the struggles he faced they always tell of his heroics but what did he lose during that? Look at how he suffered he died fighting for a cause he believed watching as him comrades died, and as women were held as sex slaves, children as slaves, males doing hard work to save their families lives, don't you think it hurt him? Watching it? There are cruel tyrants still out there Omega. It's up to us to help then find liberation. So we can save people from the true horrors of the galaxy and what defines a person from a monster." He stayed silent as he knew I was right Achilles could have hidden all the horrors he saw and it would've led him into madness before he died.

I said "Computer can we speed up the process in our landing to camp Half-Blood?" "Yes sire." The ship began to move faster "Time for arrival at destination at Camp Half-Blood in 30 minutes." Good and do me a favor check for any odd energy frequencies any that aren't normally on Earth and wake up the Lieutenants for me please." "Of course sire." I rubbed my eyes and sighed "This is going to be a long day."

 _Camp Half-Blood_

 _Malcolm Pov_

It's been so long since I've seen my friend Percy for what my sister did to him. After a while Zeus and Poseidon have realized they lost the best sons they could ever have, so they stopped having any more children godlings not demigods. I'm currently in the camp armory organizing the placements of Chest plates, helmets, swords, bows, and daggers. This job is really boring. If I was a child of Ares I would love this job but alas, I am not. I continued on for about 15-minutes until I heard someone call my name. I turned and I see Thalia. "Thalia?" I ask "Aren't you supposed to be with the hunters?" "I am but I thought I should see my favorite Athena child." I smiled at that see Thalia and I became good friends after Percy left. One day I was waking alone in saidwoods trying to grow stronger trying to vent out my anger, then I felt a presence behind me so I ducked and a silver arrow flew above my head and I turned and saw a few hunters and Thalia. I saw her tell the hunters to stand down and she asked me what was I doing.

I told her I was training to grow stronger after something bad happened. She told me what happened and I froze I forgot she didn't know. It pained me to say it but I had told her Percy was gone, that my bitch of a sister cheated on him with his half-brother. She asked me if I was joking and I had to say I was not. She asked me why I wanted to grow stronger and I explained that Percy sacrificed his life for us during his adventures, almost everyone bad mouths him. I wanted to grow stronger so I could maybe be strong for the onese I cared about. I'm not just going to do nothing I'm tired of it and she smiled at my reasoning and she trained me for months and years and I became a strong warrior I have best almost all of Ares cabin except Clarisse.

I was awoken from my trance when I felt a sharp slap to the face to see Thalia glaring at me and I rubbed my bruised cheek I was "Zoning out again wasn't I?" She nodded and said "Well capture the flag is today let's see if my student can best me." I paled dramatically since Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, and she can shcok someone with up to 300 volts of electricity at her best, by when provoked she does a good 780 volts of electricity. I was about to reply when an emergency horn was blown and in an instant all the campers and hunters were gathered in an instant armed and ready. Outside the barrier we saw an army of monsters lef by Kronos, and Perses. I gulped this wasn't going to be easy and we suddenly heard a booming sound and the monsters had broken through the barrier. We heard a sudden whoosh and a spaceship came and landed where the campfire usually is.

As the mosters were charging ignoring the object two people stepped out of the ship when the door opened out and the monsters came to a halt. "Who are you?" Kronos demanded "We are the special forces of our Lord prepare to meet your demise." The fist being said The two people in front charged and soon everyone that was on the ship piled out and began to attack. "Fool your only joining Olympus in death. Monsters charge!' And the army came towards us. I noticed that these people aren't normally this strong for humans they have to be the special forces of Chaos. But now that didn't matter I had to pray to mom for a sword and shield and she granted me one. I charged this is going to be one Hades of a fight.

 **Scene thisbis the end of Chapter 3. So Percy confronts Jason on ho things aren't going to be the same and whatnot. Chao's forces arrive to the fight. Thalia and Malcolm bare friends and Malcolm has grown stronger. The polls for the pairing are this so far.**

 **For Percy**

 **Zoë-3**

 **Bianca-2**

 **KatieKatie-2 (I'm assuming this is Katie Gardener let me know if I'm right just to be sure.)**

 **Hera-1**

 **Athena-1**

 **Hestia-1**

 **Annabeth-1**

 **Now for Jason**

 **Reyna-3**

 **Piper-1**

 **Athena-1**

 **Hestia-1**

 **Khione-1**

 **So at chapter 6 poll will end. Send me the person you want for these coldblooded assassin's and you can only vote once I caught someone trying to vote twice so nice try. Anyway I would like to thank you all for the support you have been showing me and loving this story I love you all peace out everybody.**

 **Alpha: Peace**

 **Omega: See ya**

 **-The deep aura**


	4. Battle and forced order

**Hello its me I am back I am busy not only with trying to continue my other story the spark within I have that on hold since I'm busy with school middle school is not easy things have drastically changed I have a lot more homework and I'm also taking some high school courses so it gets even harder so updates will be slower sorry about that I will try to continue the spark within and this story but it will be difficult so just bear with me guys ok. Please forgive me.**

 **Me: Anyway just so you all know I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

 **Alpha: Thank chaos**

 **Omega: Ditto.**

 **Me: Anyway enjoy the chapter while I attempt to kill them *takes out a chaotic Blade and chases them*.**

 _Alpha Pov_

I charge the large army of monsters slashing through with my sword. I slash through each enemy an check how the squad is doing. No one is hurt no deaths, clean sweep, just how I like it. I don't even think I have to use any powers here that's how easy this fight is. I see some drakons, and empousai that come up at me and I smirk as I ready my blade, this is going to be fun.

 _Omega Pov_

I internally laughed, is this a joke? Sending Kronos and Perses to CHB?I look around after I finished killing a Cyclops to see everyone just wrecking everything, Beckondorf, I'd doing well, Alex he's just plowing through. Feel bad for the fella though, you own parent practically disowning you just for doing things differently. Then that led me to thoughts about my father and I felt rage undeniable rage. I felt immense power and took it out on the monsters I saw about to harm someone from my squad. I threw a knife since I can carry unlimited knives and so can Percy and my Lieutenants.

 _Theif Pov_

It feels weird to be back at Camp Half-Blood since we'll I betrayed them and killed my fellow demigods just for fun. I honestly hate to say it but I'm kinda glad Kronos madee his host. With Percy's help he made me realize not everyone perfect we all have our flaws, and that's what determines the good from the bad. I slashed another hellhound and I saw a drakon charging towards me and I decided to try out one of my old techniques. I charged the drakon and threw my blade at its body causing it to pause for a second, then I jumped kicked it in the stomach pulled my blade out of its body and slashed its head off. "Brutal yet simple combo" I muttered to myslef as I began to fight again.

 _Alpha Pov_

The monsters have all been killed but I have been saving two very special monsters to slay. Would you like a hint? It's Kronos and Perses. "How? How is this possible? My army should've crushed you puny insolent demigods!" Kronos boomed. I snorted and replied back "Well just like you and your army your old and they aren't in their fighting prime while we are. Plus we aren't ordinary demigods." Perses sneers "Oh really I bet you couldn't kill Kronos or myslef."

I stayed calm making them even angrier by saying "You'll be ded before Zeus could get his drama queen act on." My army snickers at the 'drama queen' comment and Kronos and Perses are probably seeing red. I see Kronos with his scythe normally, I was would be scared if I wasn't betrayed and still lived at CHB. With Chao's blessing it will take a lot more than just a small scythe to kill me. I also sensed Perses was getting his weapon ready, a spear that looks like it was made from celestial bronze, and imperial gold, nor bad but it wouldn't stand up to dual Chaotic blades.

I unsheathed my dual Chaotic blades from my back: Hellfire, and Void. I close my eyes and I sense their energies getting closer towards me, I can also sense my troops holding back the demigods saying how 'I'm gonna die' and all that. I then feel their presences right in front of me so I then froze time, kicked Perses in the gut, landed a flury of blows to his face I mist traveled underground since water is under Earth and then I formed my two swords into one since Chaos said I can choose how I would like to fight dual swords or one so I said both. I focused the power of the Void onto the sword making it turn a dark purple then, I shot myself out of the Earth and started slicing and dicing when I got close to him and he faded as his essence was sent to the Void where he shall rot for eternity.

Kronos was forced to watch as I murdered his partner and I heard him say "P..Pl..Please...have..mercy." I then said "You planned to show no mercy to these demigods so why should I show mercy to you?!" I shout as I pointed my sword at Kronos. "Now you pay for your mistakes and may the Void show you no mercy." I said as I sliced off his right arm, sweep kicked him to make him fall, then I Volleyball slammed him with both my fist conjoined together where I then teleported using flames trying to confuse the demigods as they could see what I was doing but I did it so fast that if they blinked they would miss it before they could find my identity. Teleported beneath Kronos and saw him falling on top of me but all I did was use the mist to push him down making him fall faster and I simply raised my blade and he fell on the blade right through his heart and he faded too, where he shall suffer just like how he made me suffer seeing my friends die. That's two Titans killed by Perseus Jackson.

 _Malcolm Pov_

That was incredible! I.I don't know what to say, one demigod single handedly killed persessand Kronos. Only one person could possibly do that and that would be Percy. I sighed I really do miss home he's like a bro to me.I think to myself _"Hades never saw his soul in the underworld so j can assume he's alive. So how could he vansih from Earth no being has ever...wait no being!? That is impossible only Chaos can leave Earth as he pleases I don't believe the pridormals can come and go as easily since all their palaces are connected to Earth. Gaea Earth, Nyx and Erebus shadows, Pontus Sea, Tartarus underground, Aether and Hemera usually with the sun and all that and Ouranos the sky. The main palaces I know by heart the others I don't know but I think the only way for Percy to vanish has to be Chaos!"_

I then feel a hand on my shoulder and I snap out of my thought to look at Thalia. "Oh hey Thalia." "Malcolm you ok? You've been zoned out for 5 minutes and the soldiers of Chaos have called Chaos over, Chaos should be here soon." I nodded and smiled at her and she smiled back. I noticed that Nico was here in the crowd so I walked over to him and said "Hey Nikki." He galred at me and said "You know your lucky I don't have a nickname for you yet your name is hard to make one up with Malcolm." I grinned at him, then became serious, "What do you think of Chaos's army?" Nick sighed "They look really string I wouldn't be surprised if one of the other troops could kill pridormals by themselves." I told him "Ok look follow me to the dining hall no one is there right no So we can talk in private and don't ask its important." He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder and shadow traveled us there. "So what is this you want to talk about?"

I decided I had to put it out there for him. "Nico," I began and he looked at me "I know for a fact that the Chaos army are hiding something, and I have a clue to where Percy might be." Nico looked at me as if I was joking and was about to speak and II cut him off befroe he began. "Just hear me out Nico," he sighed and motioned for me to continue, "Your dad never found him in the underworld correct?" He nodded and I continued "Also, all the pridormals palaces seem to have to be connected to Earth, and i II believe that Chaos is the only being that's able to go to any planet and come and go as he pleases, so if Percy vanished then-" "Then that means Chaos recruited Percy in his army." Nico finished and told me "He can you be sure?"

"Nico its Percy we are talking about who wouldn't want him in their army?" True, anyway we need to pick this up at a later time, we should head back before we turn up missing. " He shadow traveled us both back and we were eyed down by Thalia since she said she was 'looking for us' and was about to speak before a purple and black colored portal stopped her. Thank Chaos.

 _Chaos Pov_

I finally arrive at the demigods camp. I see my army to the right of me with Alpha and Omega staring at me intensely. I internally gulped and looked at the sky and shouted "Olympians!" All the Olympians gathered in the amphitheater and I said "Greeting yound demigods, as the Olympians should've infromed you if my army's arrival today and that I have, no wait I am going to remove Zeus cruel ways of tyranny and replace him with a gentler soul Hestia. I also plan to make Hades an Olympian as well." I spoke in a language of only I and my children can understand. I felt Zeus's power decrease since nir any know this because t title as King of gods grants said being 15% piwe bonus and all other attributes. Being an Olympian increase by 6%.

I felt Hestias power grow stronger and I then had to focus on Hades. I said the enchantmemt and Hades Power has grown slightly. "I didn't realized I had closed my eyes and I soon say a crown fi for a queen over Hestia's head and my enchantmemt also summoned Hades and he had a skeletal warrior over his head and his power also slightly grew. I saw Hades bow down to me and he told me "Thank you Lord Chaos I swear on your name that I will not be as blind as my brothers to focus on what's really important and not petty arguments." I looked at him shocked and everyone else did even my army barely anyw god swore on my name an I heard Zeus and Poseidon shout 'Hey!'

I turned to them and hisse "He does have a point you know maybe you two could learn from your older siblings." They nodded furiously and looked at the ground. I then spoke up saying "Now I expect a lot from you both Hestia and Hades. Also I wish you all luck in the wars and dont try to piss off my assassin's Alpha and Omega and no, they aren't a couple or gay because I know naturally they are symbolised as lovers but with these two, their symbolised as Alpha and Omega through their bond of brotherhood they are practically inseparable."

I hear a snotty voice say "Yeah, whats so special about people who love to kill for fun? If you wanted someone really good to fight for you, you old fart you should've picked me." I sharply look at the voice who said that and it was Alpha's half brother and I felt Alpha's power excel mine and I internally gulped. I tunred to Alpha and nodded and he vanished. People among the crowd gasped and tried to find him but he came from underground delivering a hard uppercut to his parts where the sun don't shine, and then landed a hard kick to the face that sent him flying into a tree where he then passed out. "Anyone else who disrespects Chaos disrespects me, and when he or I is disrespected can fight me if you'd like. I wouldn't recommend it though, if you would slo kindly look at the poor fellow laying out by the tree then I would watch myself if I were you."

I had then said something I will regret also "My army shall reveal who they are , since I know you are all wondering who they are." I immediately felt the cold stares of Alpha and Omega. I gulped just what did I do to myself?

 **Me: Well that's this chapter! Alpha? Omega? Any thought's?**

 **Both: "Yeah kill Chaos." *starts chasing a scared Chaos***

 **Me: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter everybody and make sure to rate and review who'd you'd want who to be with before II forget let me see the polls.**

 **Percy Pairings**

 **Zoe-6**

 **Bianca-2**

 **Katie-2**

 **Annabeth-2**

 **Athena-1**

 **Hestia-1**

 **Hera-1**

 **Jason Pairings**

 **Reyna-6**

 **Piper-2**

 **Khione-1**

 **Athena-1**

 **Hestia-1**

 **And that practically sums it up thanks for sticking with me and I'll see ya soon**

 **-Deep aura**


	5. Revealed truths

**Hey everybody it is me giving you all another Chapter here for Lost Heroes. The story is a success so far with 31 followers and 12 f** **avorite's thank you all I love you all so much and I will continue on with this chapter since this will be interesting willl be an understatement. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter please make sure to review if you have any pairing for Alpha (Percy) and Omega (Jason) or you can Private Message me, I'll be cool with that too. So as my rambling ends enjoy.**

 **Me: Percy, Jason today's chapter will be interesting**

 **Percy: How?**

 **Jason: What?**

 **Me: Just wait and see. I do not own PJO Rick Riordan has all rights to the characters of PJO and the whole plot.**

 _Alpha_ _Pov_

I can't believe it! Chaos, is going to make us reveal ourselves to the camp! I gathered my nerves and decided to speak up "Lord Chaos why would you make us so this when you know for a fact, Omega and I hate this planet!?" Chaos then gave me a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Alpha I know how much this planet has made you and Omega lose but, this is necessary, I wish there was another way but if we don't do this now the Olympians would perish by your hand from aggravation for them bugging you and Omega who you really are." I put my head down and sighed, then I looked back up and made eye contact with Chaos "Very well. Soldiers!" I sream at my troops. "Sir!" "We are ordered by Chaos himslef to reveal ourselves to the Olympians, we shall start with the foot soldiers and on up am I clear?" "YES SIR!" "Very well Omega shall we start with your squad first?" I asked him out of pure generosity. "Why thank you Alpha, I would be glad to begin." _" This is going to be a long day."_

 _2 hours later in 3rd Pov_

Alpha booms "After almost 200 soldiers we are left with only our Lieutenants and Commanders such as Omega and I. Stealth it is your turn." The person named Stealth had walked forward and when that person was in everyone's view they pulled down their hood. The face that shocked people so much because it was the face of Biana Di' Angelo. She was just like how she was her dark hair, her somewhat pale skin and dark eyes. She had grown sufficiently though she used to be at 5'1" now she has grown to a full 5'7". "My name is Bianca Di' Angelo I am a daughter of Hades, and I am Lieutenant to Alpha." Bianca had walked back to where everyone else from Alpha squad was. Artemis was shocked at seeing an old hunter of hers and she scowled at the thought of who Alpha might be so she muttered to herself "I bet its another cocky male, as if there weren't enough already." Alpha and Omega heard the remark and glared at her. She was taken aback and pondered to herself wondering how he possibly heard her.

Alpha then booms "Theif! You're up next!" The person named Theif walked up and took down their hood. Underneath it was the face of Luke Castellan. Many people were shocked and then started yelling in protest. Alpha wouldn't let one of his closest friends be bashed so he ceated a ball of plasma and shot it at the ground and near the campers. The campers backed down in fear as Alpha said "He is my Lieutenant have a problem with him you gotta go through me. Continue Luke." "My name is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, I never forgave myself for what I've done. And dad?" As he said that Luke turned to Hermes and Hermes looked at him with tears in eyes. "Dad I'm sorry we were never close, I hope we can make that up soon." Hermes nodded as Luke stepped back.

Arrow. The person named Arrow cane forward and removed her hood revealing a face that made the hunters, and Artemis herself gasp. Standing there was Zoë Nightshade former Lieutenant of Artemis. "I an Zoë Nightshade, former Lieutenant of Artemis, and Lieutenant to Alpha." That's all she desired to say as she also stepped back.

Alpha turned to Omega and said "Your Lieutenants next." Omega nodded and said "Forge and Beauty normally, its one by one introduction but I'll make an exception just this once." The two walked forward and pulled down their hoods to reveal the faces of Charles Beckendorf and Silene Beauregard. "I am Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus I am the weapon maker of Chaos army." "I am Silena Beauregard and I am a Lieutenant of Omega." They stepped back together hand in hand.

"Blade." They man known as Blade stepped forward. He pulled down his hood to reveal a face that had dark brown eyes, short black hair that was more pointed at the front. (for those confused let me think of someone to help a YouTuber labled as Nigahiga think if his hair similar to that when his hair is spiked up.) He had a black and red T-shirt with plain black pants. He wore a stern expression and said "Alex Breck former son of Ares Lieutenant of Omega." He glared distastefully at his father and said "I'm warning you now should any of my so called siblings come near me and harass me they shall end up dead _father."_ Before Ares even had a chance to start a war at camp Alex grunted and walked back towards his companions.

Omega and Alpha hesitated they now knew it was their turn to reveal themselves but they didn't want to. It pained them both for one if they didn't they would practically cause many issues for them down the road. Number two, they would disappoint Chaos, and they didn't want to disappoint their second father. Number three, they didn't want their betrayers to know it was them and rage war immediately upon sight of them.

"Alpha I want you to go last I'll be more dramatic." Omega whispered to him with a smirk on his fcae. "Plus I really want to see the look on my so called father's face when he realizes the real hero of Olympus is still alive." Alpha shook his head of course Omega had to make something so dramatic. Alpha sighed and replied "Alright but as soon as our mission is done you have a month of cleaning toilets." "Alpha how is this fair when I'm about to present my beautiful self?" Hissed Omega. Alpha replied cheekily "Remember how I had saved your butt from that one celestial dragon and you said and I quote 'Alpha I owe you one.' Well this is my payback since I don't frankly want to clean the toilets since its almost my turn." Omega turning frustrated siad "Fair enough."

Omega walked forward and lowered his hood revaled the once loved Roman Preator. His eyes were a dark blue mixed with a little bit of black. His hair was a bit longer and still blonde but still messy. He had grown from 5'6 to a bow good 6'2. Everyone lead a gasp even Zeus, then he switched into his Roman form Jupiter. Piper was rushing to the front leaving Annabeth by herself and Jason ignored Piper as he saw her near the front. "My name is something most of you all should know I am Jason Grace one of the commanders and assassin's for Chao's army. Let me be clear what Alex has said the same will happen to you if you piss me off. Don't give me that look father you had your chance all you want is glory, your a selfish man who whines when he doesn't get what he wants. Also Hestia congrats as the new ruler and Hades you finally have a place you deserve I expect we'll from you both do not disappoint me." Jason then walked back and told Alpha just as soon as commotion started to occur. "See? Piece of cake." Said Jason and Alpha chuckled and let the Choas (yes pun intended) reign for a few seconds until he had enough and roared "ENOUGH!" Everyone fell silent.

Alpha walked forward as Jason summoned a music box and played some badass music. Alpha quite annoyed with the music threw and axe at Jason he summoned and Jason dodged it as the axe hit a tree. "Hey! I was enjoying the music!" Jason scolded Alpha. Alpha scoffs and says "Well that's not how I am and you know it" Jason rubs his neck sheepishly and says "Well..." Alpha knowing what he was implying snaps "I hate you." Jason says "No I'm sorry my lord spare my worthless existence." Jason says sarcastically. Because of that Zoë smacks him upside the head and Alpha says gratefully thank you Zoë he was benning to annoy me." Zoë nodded with a little pink on her cheeks that no one noticed except Aphrodite who squealed.

Alpha walked forward now him being the center of attention and he slowly pulled down the hood to reveal the once happy go lucky son of Poseidon. Poseidon could not be more happier with tears flowing from his eyes as Annabeth rushed forward to where Piper is at and they both shared an eager look. Malcolm looked in awe, Thalia had tears trickling down her cheeks and Nico was having a look of shock on his face. "Percy Jackson. Commander of Alpha squadron, and assasin of Chao's army. I'm warning you now piss of Jason and I and expect a while new world of pain. Of course a select few will be staying with us in our own cabin. The reason why us because they never betrayed either of us. Thalia, Malcolm, and Zombie dude. If you wonder how we know we watch Earth and view on how you guys are doing. Since we were not there physically we could watch over you."

Jason spoke up and said anxiously "Actually Percy there's something I should um say. Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Leo believed in me but the reason I never told you this is well..." Percy looked at Jason wondering what this could be "Jason just tell me what happened with them." Jason sighed and said nervously "Ok well the Romans they well, they uh almost killed them." Percy had an emotionless look on his face and everyone grew anxious even Chaos who was still there.

The air thickened and the Earth began to shake and everyone immediately began to believe it was Gaea but no to the campers and Olympians surprise it was Percy. Percy had a black aura surrounding him mixed with some dark blue. His eyes turned to a icy blue and he turned to the campers and said venomously "Whoever did this step out now and make things less painful for yourselves while you still can." A couple of Roman soldiers stood out and gulped nervously and Octavian walked to the front with a smirk on his face "Jackson what are you gonna do cry since we bullied your friends? Boo hoo that's life get over it."

"Octavian you fool." Percy stated in a dark tone "You just sealed your fate." Octavian was lifted into the air and so were the other Romans that's admitted to perfroming the act and the bones in their body were broken slowly and painfully. What's worst since they were all males they were hit viciously where the sun don't shine. Percy dropped them down to the ground hard and he said venomously "Hazel, Leo, Frank, Reyna, Thalia, Nico, and Malcolm are welcome to stay in our cabin." Percy theb flicked his wrist and a big cabin colored on black with some silver and blue had appeared.

Percy then said "Jason and I are basically brothers one thing we can't stand is harm to our friends and family should we find that something like this happens again I will have my entire crew torture you and I will personally make you go insane. The one thing my crew hates is treason against one of your own and they will be more than happy to deliver punishment. I will say this once I am not the fun living kid I used to be. What you see now is people who have gotten second chances like Zoë, Charles, Silena, Alex, and Luke. Us? We weren't given a second chance we were recreated by you all so Pat yourselves on the back guys until this war is over you better watch what you do or you may find yourself wishing you were never born. Now leave us be we need to rest after such mental stress to listen to only a little bit of your idiocy. We don't want to end up like you all."

With that all of Percy's and Jason's squadron with the people mentioned during Percy's little speech went into the chaos cabin and decided to relax for a while. Chaos coughed and said "Percy is right you have sealed most of your fates here. I can't do much since his power surpasses mine." With that they gasped. Percy stronger than the creator it can't be true. Chaos began to speak again "Want to know why he's stronger than me? He's stronger than me because he believed, not in himslef no, he puts himslef down everyday caring for others more than himslef, he believed everything you guys said about him I heard what you people said behind his back. Face it your done for either way. You die by Gaea or by Percy you should be lucky if you survive at all. You have made a grave mistake." Chaos summoned a portal and left. Everyone stood silent and didn't want to admit it but Chaos was right they would die wither was by Mother Earth or what used to be the greatest hero that they had ever seen or met in their entire life.

 **Ok end of chapter! So just to recap don't piss off Percy or Jason becuase they will fuck you up. Anyway this is last chapter for poll sorry I have not updated school is keeping me real busy summer is probably when I'm going to have more time to upload so that's something to look forward to. So here are poll standings so far.**

 **Percy**

 **Zoë - 9**

 **Annabeth - 6**

 **Katie - 2**

 **Bianca - 2**

 **Hestia - 1**

 **Hera - 1**

 **Athena - 1**

 **Jason**

 **Reyna - 8**

 **Piper - 6**

 **Khione - 1**

 **Hestia - 1**

 **Hera - 1**


	6. Problems

**Hey guys I am back after a major break. The first thing I want to say is sorry to you guys having to wait for so long for an update. I entered high school a few months ago and it's a lot of work for a freshmen we finished up 1 major state test and we test again in late March to mid-April. So I sincerely apologize for not updating things have been super crazy and I want to say sorry, but enough about that. After looking at all the votes from the polls and my PM's we have winners. Percy will be paired with Zoë and Jason with Reyna. So sorry to all the percabeth fans and jasper fans but it is what it is. So anyway enjoy the chapter and I will talk to you guys later.**

 **Percy: Dude it's been forever**

 **Me: Shut up I was busy**

 **Jason: With what?**

 **Me: School. It's a pain in the ass.**

 **Percy: I know what you mean. I feel nice today. Aura over here doesn't own us he never will but ease up on him school life is very rough.**

 **Me: Thank you Percy. Enjoy the chapter.**

 _Normal pov_

Percy, Reyna, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Zoë, Luke, Bianca, Leo, Alex, Charles, and Silena were walking through the chaos cabin which when entered looked more like a base. Percy was leading the group into a living room type area where there was couches a TV and some vending machines. Percy stopped as did everyone else. Percy spoke "Reyna Leo Frank and Hazel sit down please." They 4 mentioned walked over to a couch and sat down nervously.

 _Reyna pov_

Percy ordered the 4 of us to sit down and we obliged. I was frightened at what he was going to say and I felt sick to my stomach but held it in. I took a quick glance at Jason at how good looking he has become, how strong he looks like I could just walk up to him and kiss him on the lips. Now wasn't the time sadly. Percy and Jason sat on the couch opposite of us and the lieutenants standing behind them. Percy spoke up "Are you all OK?" I looked puzzled as did Leo, Frank and Hazel why wouldn't we be OK? _"Unless he's referring to that day of course."_ My brain told me. Frank after few seconds soon understood what he was referring to and said "Percy I will be honest with you. I'm not entirely sure. I remember the pain form their blows, the burning sensation, blood spilling from gashes, wounds, I never forgot that day the day the almost killed us all. I would say I'm okay but I'm not. I still feared that one day before you arrived we would all wind up dead by our own kind. I can't speak for anyone else here but me? I was terrified. I had haunting dreams for months until they calmed down but the fear had never left me." He finished saying.

"He's right Percy," I began "While I may be a skilled fighter and can take on a few opponents at once it would be impossible for me to take on an army at once. While you were gone we were attacked daily they challenged us to spars and group fights even after nearly killing us. We managed to pull through as if the gods were helping us. It became so much I...I...I" "Jason stared into my eyes "You what Reyna? Please tell us we have to know." "I had to step down from position as Praetor." Percy and Jason looked at me with shock as his lieutenants did as well. While some didn't know me based on the looks I assume he explained who we were to them.

Jason looked at me with sorrow, rage and something else in his eyes I could see another emotion in his eyes but what was it? Percy had his fists clenched and said with fire in his eyes "Pardon me I must step outside my lieutenants can answer any question you may have." Percy left the room and Zoë said "I better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or kill somebody." Before anyone else could say anything she was out the door after Percy.

We all stood in silence for a bit for no one knew what to say.

 _Zoë pov_

I was following Perseus as he stormed out the base like cabin. Perseus ventured off into the woods and I followed quietly as I didn't want to set him off. He stopped at a clearing and he sat down on the grass crossing his legs. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate he created a clone of himself out of different elements fire, water, earth and electric, He got up and stared down the elemental Percy. Both charged at each other with blades drawn Percy with my old sword, and the elemental Percy with a blade made from ice. Their swords clashed sparks flying from the intensity of the battle. The elemental Percy sweep kicked Percy of his feet but not before Percy landed a kick to his face. They both recovered from the attacks landed and smirked before Percy vanished into the shadows and used the power of the void combined with his fist and destroyed Percy's clone into oblivion.

I looked in awe on how powerful he was I knew how powerful he was but I never knew to a full extent how powerful he was. I was so busy at the fact of Percy's raw power and how strong he is I felt something brush my side tickling me. I gasped in shock and before a giggle could escape I quickly backed up unsheathing my hunting knife spun around only to see Perseus smirking. "Who knew that the almighty huntress Zoë Nightshade former hunter of Artemis not to mention her toughest hunter is ticklish? Man I can't wait for the others to find out." My eyes widened before I smacked him. "Ow!" He explained as I smirked as he cried in pain. "What was that for?" I gave him a look that said 'What do you think?' He sighed and before he could say something I spoke up "Perseus I'm getting worried about you." He tried to deny anything was wrong but I served him as lieutenant for about 500 years.

"Zoë believe me nothing is wrong." "I know something is wrong Perseus I have been your lieutenant for 500 years and I know when something is bothering you. You're eyes whenever something bothers you they dull. Your eyes are dull right now Percy." He tried to deny anything was wrong with him but I still knew better. When he saw the look on my face he gave up. "Fine." He said. "Something is bothering me." "Then tell me Perseus I hate seeing you like this." He looked me in the eye and said "I feel like I'm the reason they got hurt. If I had been there they wouldn't be scarred for life right now Reyna would still be praetor. Leo would be happy again as well as Frank and Hazel. This is something they can't live down Zoë and they never will it will be something they will never forget and I wasn't there to stop them. They could've died I've failed them Zoë. Like how I failed you and Bianca."

Those words hit me hard he still blames himself for the death of Bianca as well as mine. I was angry and yelled at him "Perseus! You didn't fail them you didn't know! You also didn't fail Bianca or myself. You helped me pass away in peace knowing that there was one male I could trust and that was you. Percy you don't think about how amazing you are. People die whether it's in their control or not. You've saved more people than you know. You're a hero Perseus, and you always will be I'm disappointed that you would even dare to say something like that."

Percy looked at me in the eyes his beautiful sea green eyes I tried my hardest not to blush as he had a look of appreciation. He smiled and my knees felt weak but I still stood strong. He said to me "Thanks Zoë I don't know what I would do without you." Still trying not to blush I nodded and said "Well someone has to make sure you don't act like the other males." He laughed and I soon started laughing too. We started laughing hysterically and when we stopped he had tears in his eyes from laughing too much. When we were done Percy said "Why don't we head back to the others we've been gone long enough." I nodded as Percy and I made our way back to the cabin base.

 _Jason Pov_

To say I was angry was an understatement, I was absolutely livid. How dare they those sniveling cowards attack Reyna? After all she's done for them. I growled and my lieutenants and Percy's backed up as electricity crackled throughout my body I was about to lose control before I looked at the 4 of them the fear in each of their eyes stopped me. I became scared when I say the look in her eyes. I never meant to scare her I didn't want to never want to.

Alex spoke "Yo Jas. You alright?" I briefly nodded "Yes Alex sorry lost my cool for a second." Nico began to speak "Well what I want to know is this you all can't stay forever so what happens after that? What becomes of us?" Bianca looked at her little brother sadly "I'm sorry little brother but we have jobs to do you can just live your life how you want to after we leave." "Great so mi stuck listening to the wails of ghosts all day? Lucky me." Everyone chuckled at the misfortune of the son of Hades.

"Nico has a good point though, I mean what if we never see you all again? Is the last time we see each other do we want it to be on a battlefield?" Questioned Thalia. Luke smiled sadly "Unfortunately Thals it looks as if it's that way. This is a war like none other while Percy and Jason could kill the Primordial's easy they have placed power locks on one another for a certain incident that has occurred. They both have cut each other's power by 1/3. Chaos was the one who suggested it to them as he has locks himself he has barred some of his own power making Percy stronger than him without bars should all three have their locks released and go into a battle royale the universe may cease to exist because of the raw power all three contain."

"So if they all go against each other we will all die?" Malcolm questioned with a dark expression on his face. Charles nodded and said "It is important nothing drives them over the edge and cause them to be at each other's throat. Back to the matter at hand, while we may never meet I have a solution. Why don't we have you join the chaos army? I'm sure you'll make fine editions as all of you have something to contribute to other than combat. Reyna has leading skills, Nico can receive reinforcements and if we need communication with people who have passed it will be easier as Bianca never really had time to develop those powers. Leo can be a forger like me, Thalia can be trained by Luke and Zoë on how to steal information and kill enemy targets more efficiently, Frank you could help with make training newcomers harder with your animal forms and unpredictability and Hazel can learn under chaos to make certain materials for the forgers. There are a lot of benefits of you coming with us you can be happy that we are all together and have fun again or we leave never to be seen again."

Everyone looked shocked at how much logic Charles put into that suggestion. Silena gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "That's my Charlie!" which caused Charles to blush. Luke wolf whistled at the couple making them all laugh and the two people blush. Frank said "It's not a bad idea. I will take up your offer Charles I want to join the army." Hazel looked at Frank "Frank are you serious?" "Of course Hazel remember what happened 500 years ago? I almost lost everyone I cared about. I almost lost you." Hazel blushed and said "Okay if you're joining then I'm joining too!" Leo grinned and exclaimed "Hey if you're in then I'm in, who knows think of all the beautiful women I'll get to see They wouldn't want to miss out on this." We all face palmed. Reyna spoke "A new chance at life sounds great." Thalia, Nico, and Malcolm just nodded their heads and smiled I assume they were on board with this idea which in turn, made me smile. I then grew serious and said "Well this may seem like the best choice of action tomorrow we will start training the campers for this war with a bit of a wakeup call." I said with a mischievous tone of voice as Percy and Zoë walked back in Percy calm and Zoë with a small smile on her face. Odd wonder what happened.

I filled Percy in on the plans and he was fine with it well he was more than fine with it he was happy. He pulled Nico and Thalia into a hug suffocating them both as we all laughed at how much Percy cared for his cousins. Alex spoke "Today has been a long day I suggest we all get some rest and prepare for tomorrows headache." I nodded and said "Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Malcolm follow me I'll show you to your rooms." Everyone else left besides the ones I called. Percy and Zoë walked side by side with both laughing and talking. I wonder maybe just maybe. I was followed by the Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, and Malcolm and one by one they were showed their rooms. The last person to receive a room was Reyna before she entered her room she hugged me wrapping her arms around my neck and whispered "I'm so glad your back I missed you." When she let go she quickly gave me a peck on the lips and rushed inside.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Did Reyna really just kiss me? I felt my face heat up a bit. I would have to talk with Reyna at one point but for some odd reason I was happy. No could it be possible? "Could I be falling for Reyna?" I shook my head I would rather not dwell upon these thoughts too much I needed to rest.

 **Well guys that's the end of the chapter I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been a while since I last updated and I hope this chapter can help begin to make up for it. I think Fanfiction might be acting up because Bold and Italics aren't saving correctly so that's why some phrases might look a little weird my apologies. So yeah as I sated at the beginning of this chapter winners are Zoe and Reyna and we shall see what shall occur in the near future I will start on chapter 7 today when this gets uploaded. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter.**


End file.
